Mermaid Melody New Generation
by Artheart82
Summary: EDIT: DISCONTINUED - Many years after the time of Lucia and the other mermaid princesses of her time, a new generation of mermaid princesses begins. But when danger falls, and they don't know what to do with their powers, what can they do?
1. Meeting Orange Pearl

Hello, I have recently started Mermaid Melody, and decided to do a fanfiction of many years in the future when a new line of mermaid princesses come into view. Yep, so here is the story.

Sachiko walked briskly, with her eyes planted firmly on her shoes. She was going to her first day of school after a summer full of working. She had been hired at a job at a pet shop. She would continue working there over the school year, but only three days a week after school.

She sighed. Her mother had been very sick lately. That is the reason she had to work so hard, not to mention the fact that she was one of the seven mermaid princesses. She played with the seashell containing a pearl hanging on a chain around her neck. It was green, one of her least favorite colors.

She sighed.

With so much on her mind, she wasn't watching where she was going and suddenly felt a sharp pain on her side. Someone on a bicycle had just run into her!

"Oh- Uh, sorry!" A redheaded girl with perfect silky hair, and beautiful orange eyes said. This made her a little jealous; as she thought of her own long black hair, and dull green eyes.

"It's fine…" Sachiko replied, ignoring the pain.

Something around the girl's neck caught her eye.

"Th-Wh-" She stuttered.

It was the same necklace she wore, in orange.

"I like your necklace." She finally said.

"Oh!" The girl said, a little startled. "Yes… Thank you."

Sachiko walked silently next to the girl as she walked her bike toward their school.

When they got inside, she looked at the class list. She was in 102.

"Well, see you…" She turned to leave.

"Hold on-," The girl said.

"Hm?" Sachiko turned and waited for her to continue.

"I'm Hamano Kumiko, who are you?" She asked politely bowing.

"Ishimaru Sachiko." She smirked.

"Sachi?" She asked happily, suggesting a nickname.

"S-sure!" Sachiko said, a little surprised. She hadn't been given a nickname in what seemed like forever.

"You can call me Kumiko." She smiled pleasantly.

"Alright then." She replied and continued walking, before coming to an abrupt halt.

"Have you heard of mermaids…?" She and before she realized what she had said the sentence was already out of her mouth.

"Uh… Well… Uh…" She stuttered. "Yes, I have… why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Sachiko walked away smirking. She had found the orange pearl mermaid princess.

She walked to her classroom and quietly sat down.

She had a while before class started, so she took out her notebook and began to doodle. At first it looked like just a normal person, but when she started on the body, she realized that she was drawing a mermaid.

"Watcha drawing?" A brown-haired boy asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"GAH!" She slammed it closed. "Don't sneak up on me…" She said simply, and moved to another seat. The boy was confused.

She took it out and began to color it in. Somehow, it ended up looking like Kumiko as a mermaid. The soft orange hair, pleasant orange eyes, even the body and tail were perfect. She sighed. This looked much better than anything else she had ever done before.

"Excuse me." A girl said as she walked by- spilling the water in her hand onto her paper.

"UWAHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sachiko jumped up and began to shake the paper violently to dry it off.

"Oh… my bad." The girl continued to walk.

"It was so perfect…" Sachiko almost began to cry, as the picture was lost. The ink ran because of the liquid.

"Everyone please take your seats." The teacher said as she walked in. "I am Ms. Mizuhashi." She began to take attendance.

"Here!"

"Here."

Sachiko lazily awaited her name to be called.

"Sachiko?"

"Here…" She mumbled.

Classes took too long.

When it was time for lunch, Sachiko waited outside her classroom.

"Sachi!" Kumiko waved happily, carrying her bento.

They ate on the grass outside, alone, (it was too cold for every else.)

"So…" Kumiko said quietly. "Would you like to go to the beach after school? It won't be too crowded.

"Uh… okay." This was the perfect chance for Sachi (the nickname caught on) to really make sure Kumiko was the orange pearl mermaid princess.

"Sachi, are you a mermaid?" Kumiko asked, just open.

"Eh?!" Sachi was surprised.

"Well, are you?"

"Er… Yes… I am. Are you?"

"Well, of course I am. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." She made a good point.

"You are orange?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. What color are you?" Kumiko was too calm about this. It was like they were talking about clothes, 'what color is your sweater?'… Like that.

"Uh, I'm green." She showed her the necklace she wore.

"I can't believe that two mermaid princesses ended up in the same school!" Kumiko said happily nodding.

"Well, is the beach still on?"

"Yes, of course. I want to see you as a mermaid." Kumiko smiled.

"I would like to see you as one too…" Sachi said, remembering the perfect picture.

After school, Sachi and Kumiko walked to the beach, which was not too far from their school.

They left their stuff on the beach, and waded in, and finally were completely underwater.

"Wow, Sachi, you look beautiful!" Kumiko said in awe.

"You look… perfect." Kumiko looked just like the picture, only more real, and alive.

"Keheheheheh!!" A deep voice was heard.

"Who is that?" Kumiko asked, looking at a dark figure far away.

"I-I don't know, but somehow I don't think it's friendly!"

It came closer and closer, until the girls saw that it was a very good-looking man.

"Finally, mermaid princesses, you are here!" He smiled.

"This is just like every mermaid story I've ever heard." Sachi sighed.

"Yes, it is too clichéd." Kumiko sighed, too.

There was a silence. The man seemed disappointed.

"Kumiko… Have you ever used your Pearl Voice?" Sachi asked nervously.

"Um, no… Have you?" She asked, equally frightened.

"Not really…" Sachi replied, shaking.

"Well, then, this should be easy." He smiled.

He held his hands out in front of him, and seemed to struggle a bit.

"What is he doing…?" Sachi asked, rather confused, until she was suddenly in great pain.

"An invisible force?" Kumiko asked in confusion.

"You've finally figured it out?" He asked smugly.

"Well, no- but- Aaaah!" They screamed as another one hit them.

"It's WATER, you stupid mermaids. And since we are underwater it cannot be seen." He was a little too proud of this.

"Well that's anticlimactic…" Sachi mumbled.

"Orange Pearl Voice!" Kumiko yelled, to Sachi's surprise.

Kumiko suddenly felt an odd tingling sensation, as her fin turned to legs, and her mermaid bikini turned into a medium length orange dress. Gloves covered her hands, and the same thing but in boots on her legs. Her hair grew even longer than it had when she turned into a mermaid, and it was still straight and smooth. She now held a microphone with her pearl inside it.

"G-green pearl voice!" Sachi called, to go a long with her friend.

She gasped as she grew legs, and a dress appeared on her body. It was shorter in the front, but medium length in the back. Gloves were now on her hands, and matching boots on her feet. Her hair was very long, down to her calves, which she realized was quite a burden. Suddenly, she was holding a microphone, which also had her pearl in it.

They were no longer school girls, or mermaids, but idols. And together they would bring down this sea man.

_Do you think that this was good? This is my first Mermaid Melody story and I worked very hard on it. Please comment, it makes me feel special. ^.^ Thank you, and join us next time for the Pichi Pichi live start! How about an encore? …..Omg I was just so nerdy…._


	2. The Mission of AquaRegina

Sachiko shook, as she felt an odd filling sensation fill her body with a new energy.

She suddenly felt very powerful, and from no where she heard music… this filled her with even more strength and energy, and she felt more confident than ever. She turned to Kimiko, who was smirking.

The man looked frightened.

The song began with a powerful beat. The main lyrichs repeated, but somehow they did not fit what Sachiko thought a mermaid song would sound like… it was… darker.

It wasn't that she didn't like the song, but more that she didn't feel it…

Kumiko's voice was loud and pure… and Sachiko was glad to have her by her side, but the song was… all wrong.

The man cringed.

When it finished, one of the lyrichs was

"Give me what I deserve."

This certainly wasn't the tune of a mermaid song at all… Sachiko was confused.

When the man disappeared in a flash of red light, Sachiko looked sad.

"What's wrong Sachi? We beat him!" Kumiko sang happily.

"I suppose so…" She replied hazily.

"Love shower pitch! Would you like and encore?" They said in unison.

"Did that song… sound right?" She asked.

"I think so…" Kumiko shrugged.

"Oh. Okay." Sachi replied sighing. "It just didn't sound like a mermaid song…"

Suddenly, out of no where, a brilliant light appeared.

"Well done, mermaid princesses." It beamed, in a string but delicate voice. "I am Aqua-Regina, the Queen of the Seas." A light figure was now visible.

"Aq-Aqua-Regina-sama!" They both bowed.

"I have not even called on you, and you both did your duties." She smiled lightly.

"Continue this, for a new dark force is rising from the sea…" Her smile grew fainter. "And only you can stop it."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Kumiko smiled politely. "We will try!"

Sachiko was silent.

"Green Pearl Mermaid, is there something wrong?" She asked, in a gentle voice.

"Well, yes… That song… wasn't right." Sachi said fidgeting.

The beautiful woman giggled lightly.

"No, it did not. That is because it is not your song."

Sachi was confused.

"Well who's song was it then?"

"Your hearts."

Both girls were utterly confused.

"What do you mean…?" Sachiko began.

"Well, as you know, singing for good comes from the pureness of your hearts. But if you sing for hate, such as hating an enemy… such as you did before, the song will be different. Please, try to sing for the right reasons… Good luck, mermaid Princesses." Aqua-Regina faded away without another word.

"I think I get it…" Sachiko said after a moment.

"Well, what does it mean?" Kumiko questioned, still very puzzled.

"Aqua-Regina was telling us that if we sing for bad reasons, such as wanting to get rid of someone, or for the hate in our hearts, we will not succeed, and will not do well… But if we sing for the love of the people around us, and for the protection of the sea kingdoms, we should… prevail…" Sachiko thought aloud.

"Well… That makes sense…" Kumiko smiled.

"Hm…" Sachi was still not convinced. Kumiko suddenly embraced her in a large hug.

"I am so glad I found you! We have to save the sea, Sachi!" She smiled.

"Yes… I know…" Sachi looked off in the distance… She was not sure that this would be as easy as Kumiko was saying it would be.

"Come on, we'd better get going…" She began to swim off, toward the shore.

Sachiko looked back to where the villain was.

If this is really what Aqua-Regina wants us to do… We have to do it… But what I worry about is… how?"

_**MUAHAHA!! Chapter 2~ Please continue reading: in the next chapter, it switches to three more points of view: and three very different ones at that!! Up next, enjoy meeting three more mermaid princesses!!! R + R!! 3**_


	3. New Song

…_No comment. XD And I've decided to move those "three very different points of view" to next chapter. One more chapter with Sachi and Kumiko by themselves. ^.^_

Sachi blinked her eyes slowly and fluttered them open.

She was in her bed in a small apartment that she had used money her kingdom had given her to buy.

"Was all of yesterday… a dream?" She wondered aloud. She sat in her bed going over the events in her head.

She remembered the villain, Kumiko, the singing, and Aqua-Regina…

She remembered those chilling words she spoke… about saving the ocean…

She shivered.

"Sachi-kun! Wake up!" Kumiko was knocking on her door.

"Guess it wasn't a dream…" She popped out of bed and opened the door to see Kumiko- in her school uniform.

She gasped.

"I forgot!" She quickly got changed into the tight pink blouse, short red skirt, and knee socks.

She tied her tie messily, and sprinted out of the doorway, followed by Kumiko.

She was running as fast as she could, and Kumiko could barely keep up.

"Sachi-kun!" Kumiko yelled.

She continued until they reached their school, and the bell was just ringing.

--

The school Day lasted too long, and Sachi kept humming that song, although she tried to forget it.

Her thoughts kept drifting away…

She could not concentrate.

When she saw Kumiko at lunch she immediately ran up to her and told her she couldn't get the song out of her.

"Well if we follow what Aqua-Regina-sama said then we could sing a better song!"

Sachi still looked unsure.

"I say we head to somewhere fun after school!" Kumiko suggested.

"Again?" Sachiko replied with surprise.

"Are you up for the mall?"

"I guess…"

"Alright, that sounds good."

--

After school, they sat at a small table at the mall.

"Well, I can't think of how she could give us a song."

"Please Sachi-kun, forget about Aqua-Regina and the song."

Sachi noticed some boys staring at Kumiko and she glared at them.

Kumiko didn't seem to notice.

"We'll get a great song. And it will-" She was cut off as it went dark.

"Wh- Kumiko-chan, do you think it's him?" Sachi asked as people screamed and gasped.

"Unless suddenly all the lights in here went out, I'd think not!"

"But how do we know?"

"Mermaid Princesses, you will be mine!" The familiar deep voice spoke.

"How'd he follow us here?" Kumiko asked.

"I don't know, but we have more important matters to attend to! Green Pearl Voice!"

Sachiko's necklace lit up and she transformed into her long dress and boots- her idol form.

"Orange Pearl Voice!" Kumiko shouted, and her outfit was a shortish orange dress and boots.

Both had longer hair and gloves.

Very light sounding, inspiring music sounded, and the light around the two girls lit up the entire food court.

Voices saying 'wow' and 'cool' and the ever sounding 'who are they?' were heard.

"Pichi pichi voice live start!" They cried in unison.

The song began and the man frowned, and braced himself.

"What song is this?!" He yelled. But their singing drowned his voice out.

"_Nanairo no, kaze ni fukerete!!"_

Sachiko sang, in her cool, semi-powerful voice.

"_Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta~" _

Kumiko continued in her childish high voice.

They continued this until they both sang, and they sang strong and well for a long time.

The man cringed, and everyone looked awestruck.

It was a little sad, but they song ended with the beautiful line, _'watashi wa wasurenai'_.

"Love shower pitch!" Kumiko cried.

"Would you like an encore?" They asked together.

"No I would NOOOT!!" He faded away, and everyone cheered "yes".

"Sorry everyone, but we don't know any other songs." Kumiko apologized.

"I don't even know what song that was." Sachi whispered, and Kumiko giggled.

--

They slowly walked home together, beaming.

"That was so amazing! And I loved the song!" Kumiko sang.

Sachi chuckled.

"Let's just hope that the guy stops stalking us…"

She remembered his long jacket, fairly nice grayish hair, and his smirk…

It was scary to think about him, but at the same time it made her happy thinking about defeating him.

She sighed.

"Kumiko, if we need to save the ocean, I am glad to have you by my side."

"Me too, Sachi-kun!" She smiled, and they were soon home, and Kumiko stayed the night.

As Sachiko lay in her bed, Kimiko's light breaths making her sleepy, she was suddenly anxious.

Many questions filled her head.

Who was that guy who attacked us? Why did he attack us? What did he want? Where did he come from? Why did he come now, of all times? And how did he find us??

Sachiko was very worried, but she soon fell asleep.

_Like it? XD The guy reminds me too much of Gaito~! Except Gaito is more… serious about his work. Anyways, PLEASE comment, even if it's only one word!!! ^.^_


End file.
